Protected
by Neophoia
Summary: Chris, a 17 year-old girl, need to be protected by Varia. Not knowing why she finds herself living with them. XOC, XanxusOC. Rated M because of some content in later chapters. Mentioning of suicide, drinking, cursing and killing.
1. Chapter 1

**Second try on writing fanfiction...  
>Xanxus + OC. Risk for EXTREM OOCness from Xanxus... because I totaly adore the tought of him having a splitpersonality when falling in-love.<br>Rated M just to be sure for later Chapters. ∑(ﾟ□ﾟ*)/  
>I'm just going to let you read on...<strong>

* * *

><p>Going to school like normal, and starting of the day avoiding being hugged by one of the males from another class I hang my bag by my seat. The feeling of being watched while walking into the building was back. Well, technically the feeling had been haunting me the last few months. Shivering for the feeling I looked around, realizing that I was alone in the classroom. It was about half an hour before the class would start, and the others were probably playing cards in the lounge. A quick glace out the window confirmed that nobody was on the roof and looking at me. This was the top floor, and you could easily walk on the roof outside the windows. I gave of a small sight, nobody was as stupid to break the school rules and walk on the roof, and then went off to find my classmates.<p>

"Oh, you're here today?"

"I told you I would be. Don't look so surprised."

"Well, you do tend to stay at home a lot."

"Not 'cause I want too…"

"We know that Chris."

They smiled at me, the only girl in the grade, and started dealing the cards for another round. I sat down at the usual chair and started playing the usual game with them, teachers and other students said their normal morning greetings as they passed by and I felt that strange feeling again. But in this school that consisted of mostly males it wasn't odd that they stared at one of the few females, so I ignored it. I kept having the feeling every lesson until lunch, and as I was sitting down to eat with my friends I started to feel it again. Every time I had been going upwards, or downwards, the spiral staircase of the school the feeling was gone, but when I entered one of the areas that were more open the feeling was back. Was somebody seriously watching me?

"So… you don't have any lessons after lunch, right?"

"Yeah, going home for the day after eating."

"Well, at least you came today."

"Just what am I supposed to say at that?"

"You don't _need_ to say anything."

I smiled at my friends who seemed happy just seeing me for a few hours. The fact to why I wasn't at school all the time wasn't even asked for, they already knew why. Finishing off my plate and leaving it by the dishwasher that belonged to the school I headed to the classroom once more and grabbed my bag and coat. I smiled at the fact that somebody had texted me and a small noise came from my phone, pulling it up in expecting to see a message from one of my friends, I got annoyed. I did not recognize the number… wait a second, wasn't this an Italian number?

/

Walking out from the school and to the bus I read the message; '_Ciao, hope you had a nice day! Don't mind the strange glare that I know you felt, he is just making sure you don't get hurt. Oh and please tell me what store you got that coat from, it's adorable! xoxo L_'. I flinched. No. Way. Somebody had been watching me the last few months, and somebody else was asking me to ignore it? Getting on the bus was for once pleasant. The feeling of being watched did not disappear however. A blond teen sat down beside me even if many other seats were free.

"Ushishishi~ are you ok girly?"

"Do I know you?"

"Didn't Luss text you?"

"So the strange person who sent this message is called Luss?" I shoved the text-message to him before thinking.

"Ushishishi, that's right Christina." I flinched at my name; why did this blond guy, who had silver tiara/crown on his head, know my name?

"Who are you?" I asked trying to tell myself that this wasn't the person that had been watching me even if I had a feeling he was the one.

"Ushishishi, I'm the prince. Call me Belphegor, or Bel, or prince if you want that."

"Huh? You are…" I swallowed. He was way closer than I wanted him to be, and that grin on his face made me feel even more uneasy.

"My, my~ Bel-chan, don't scare Christina."

"Trash, move."

"Ushishi, the prince did not scare her. I just answered her question." He got up and grinned at me. I looked at the males who were standing there. One had long silver hair, another had a strange green colored hairstyle and sunglasses, the third had spiky hair and wait… was that swords on his back? The fourth, and the one that had called Bel trash, had spiky black or maybe dark brown hair and a few feathers falling down on the sides of his neck together with something that looked like the tail of a raccoon. I stared at the male with feathers in his hair; he had scars covering the side of his face and a really interesting eye color.

"Christina." The male I was staring at spoke, he didn't seem bothered by the fact that I stared.

"Y-yes?" I said, a bit hesitating.

"We're here to protect you."

"WHAT?"

"VOOOII, don't yell at the boss."

"Shut it trash."

"Why do I need protection, and who are you?"

"We are Varia." The male referred to as 'Boss' said with a smile. "I'm Xanxus. This is Squalo, Lussuria, Levi and Bel." He pointed at the males as he said their names. I nodded to confirm that I understand.

"Are you going to say why I need protection, or at least explain what Varia is?"

"Later."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"You'll understand." Xanxus smirked at my frown. I was getting a headache trying to understand why I could need five males to protect me, was I about to be assassinated or something?

/

After getting home from school and getting an explanation from Lussuria about what Varia was, I was a bit shaken. Why was an assassination squad protecting me? And why did all the males seem to find me interesting?

"Are you ok?" Xanxus cut my concentration off.

"I guess, since nobody has killed me yet." I said sarcastically. He smirked at that.

"If you can make jokes after hearing that, it means you don't get freaked out easily. Good." He sat down in the chair next to my bed, I looked at him from my position on the bed; I had been thinking while reading a book.

"Christina, just so you know…" he started but seemed to think that it might be better to not say anything since he stopped.

"What is it Xanxus?" I said, a bit curious to know just what he was about to say.

"There is less than 10% chance that this 'mission' is successful." He said after being quiet for some moments.

"So, less than 10% chance that I'll be alive after this? Interesting… well, we all have to die at some point." I yawned and started reading again, dying wasn't something that made me upset. I heard him move.

"You don't even flinch at the thought of dying at the age of 17?"

"Why would I? Luss told me about the fact that you have all the information needed on me, so you should know about my condition."

"I didn't read everything."

"That explains it. Well, all the medical info can be a pain…"

"You really don't seem to be 17 when you talk like that."

"I know. My mental age is 40 years." I laughed as I said it; my longish bang fell into my face. I felt a hand stroke the hair away and tuck it in behind my ears. I looked to the side; Xanxus was sitting on my bed with his hand by my ear.

"You don't look like you are just 17 either."

"Huh? Yeah… I matured quite quickly." I responded and sat up on my bed. Lying on my stomach and having a male next to me did not seem safe. He might be on a mission to protect my life, but that didn't make him any less a human male. Apparently he noticed that I had put up my guard and smirked.

"Don't worry, I won't try to do anything Principessa."

"Just reflex since I go to a school that consists to more than 90% of male students." I said, explaining my behavior without knowing why I felt like doing so.

"Teen males have a harder time keeping track or feelings than adults."

"So I should be more careful around Bel than the rest of you?" I raised an eyebrow at his remark.

"Heh, you didn't even react to what I called you. Yet you keep talking back?" He seemed to find it fun that I didn't react to him calling me princess in Italian.

"My parents call me that quite often." I said and tilted my head while looking at him. He looked back in slight shock, and then he patted me on the head.

"I understand why you have to keep your guard up in school." He started laughing as if I had explained something that was extremely funny.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You have no self awareness?"

"Apparently." I frowned. I was maybe over analytic in school, making sure not to do anything that could provoke thoughts of other things than schoolwork. Making sure that the school was peaceful was important.

"Heh, you'll understand later if you don't get it know."

"I'll understand if you explain."

"No."

"Is it something awkward?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you did answer a bit quick and—"

"Bel will be guarding you tonight." He changed the subject before I got to finish, apparently he was feeling awkward about something. If only he told me what.

"Is that wise considering what you said earlier?"

"Squalo might make you stay up all night with his loud voice. Levi can't even stand 10 meters from you without blushing. Lussuria… he might try to do something." Xanxus had stand up while speaking.

"And Bel won't try anything?" I asked I then frowned. "That small kid that was floating around earlier, who is that?"

"Huh? You saw Mammon?"

"Yeah, I saw him earlier… but I didn't really pay attention. I was trying to not freak out over the fact that somebody told me that they were going to protect me."

"Mammon is an illusionist."

"Oh… why are you so shocked over the fact that I saw him?"

"He uses illusions to hide himself. Not many people can see trough those illusions."

"And the fact that I can is strange? Oh, hi Mammon." I saw the kid floating into my room. He jolted at the sound of his name. Xanxus looked over his own shoulder at the kid.

"You used an illusion when entering, right?"

"Of course boss. Hey you" Mammon pointed at me "have you ever thought of becoming an illusionist? It isn't easy to see though the illusions that I create."

"No, never thought of it." He snorted when he heard me say that. Maybe he found it annoying that someone like me had seen through his illusion.

"Mammon… she is the girl."

"I know that boss. Too bad that I can't take her as a student."

"huh? What are you two talking about..?"

"Nothing. Mammon, Bel is keeping guard tonight, can you make sure he don't try anything?"

"Fine by me, the pay on this job is good."

/

I was staring at the pattern that was created on the floor when the rays of light fell through the window. Bel was sitting in the chair next to my bed, he was starting to move. A yawn came out of his mouth. I pulled my blanket closer since I knew that my nightgown might show a bit too much skin, and even if I knew that Varia had training… Xanxus did say that teen males had a harder time controlling emotions. Better safe than sorry. Bel turned his head towards me.

"Ushishishishi, bou'n giorno principessa!" he said grinning at me.

"Morning Bel." I responded, not changing position.

"Shouldn't you get up?"

"Are you supposed to sleep when Xanxus told you that you to keep guard?"

"Ushishishi, if it is about the nightgown I've already seen you in it. Remember that I've been watching you for quite some time." His grin became wider.

"Oh right, the prince is a perverted man who likes to watch when I sleep." I said in a monotone voice.

"I'm not perverted."

"The fact that you only denied that part makes you perverted." I responded.

"So watching a beauty sleep and thinking that it's great to be able to do so is wrong?" he didn't smile, or grin, at me when talking.

"I'm going to ignore that you said that."

"Why?"

"Since you probably can't see very well with you bang in the way."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"that you- Bel what are you doing?" He had grabbed me and pulled me of the bed and down on the floor. I didn't need him to explain since I got the explanation from another source. The window was shattered and some bullets were sticking to the wall next to the bed. The prince disappeared for a few moments before returning.

"Sorry principessa, did you get hurt?" he helped me up from the floor.

"No. I'm fine. Was that the reason you thought I should get up?"

"Ushishishi, so you understood that after being thrown to the floor?"

"Yeah, sorry for being slow." I smiled at him. "And thanks Bel." I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"If you are going to say thanks to the prince by a kiss, do it properly." He said, but was smiling.

"VOOOOIIIII, why is the window broken?" Squalo entered before I could respond.

"Somebody tried to kill me by firing bullets." I said and pointed at the wall. Squalo looked at the bullets.

"You aren't hurt are y-" he noticed the way I was dressed and his eyes widened.

"I'm fine, Bel pulled me of the bed just in time."

"Bel-chan, Christina, I heard bullets… Oh my~ Christina, you look good in white." Lussuria had entered the room and grabbed my arm.

"Good morning Luss." I smiled. I then saw Xanxus standing by the door. Levi was standing behind the boss of Varia and was blushing more than I thought was possible.

"Christina…" Xanxus was looking at me in a strange way, he then blinked. "Put some clothes on."

"Give me a minute." I opened the door to the closet and pulled out a shirt and a skirt before heading to the bathroom. Since the window to my room was destroyed I couldn't change there. I changed into the white dress shirt and the black skirt and washed my face. I didn't have any black circles under my eyes for once. Leaving the bathroom and walking over to Varia who now was sitting in the living room I got surprised looks from the males.

"What?" I asked when they eyed me.

"Ushishishi, the principessa looks like she belongs in the mafia."

"Christina-chan, you look amazing in that outfit."

"VOOOOOIIIII, why didn't you have that yesterday?"

"Can't have a skirt in school. The male students stare too much." I responded to Squalo. Levi had turned his head away.

"Heh, it fits you." Xanxus smirked. I smiled at him and was about to sit down on the couch when he grabbed my wrist.

"What is it Xanxus?" I tilted my head to the side as I looked at him. That strange look from before was back.

"If you sit down next to one of those they will eat you alive." He stated. I rolled my eyes; did he really distrust the members of Varia that much?

"I don't thi-"I didn't get to finish what I was about to say before I was sitting on Xanxus lap.

"We need to move out from here as fast as possible." Xanxus started to speak, holding his arm around me so that I wouldn't move. What was I, a cat?

"Should we head back to Italy then? Nobody is stupid enough to try to attack her if she is at the HQ." Squalo said calmly. Lussuria nodded in agreement.

"The one who attacked her was a hired hitman. He was about to run when he saw me." Bel said bored over the conversation.

"So we have no clue to if it was a family or a single person who hired him?"

"No, he refused to even say his own name before being killed."

"And you didn't recognize his face?"

"No."

"That's bad, if we can't figure out which families that tries to kill her it will become difficult to handle this mission."

"Boss, you know that this isn't the normal kind of mission. And the stats…" Levi stopped, he seemed to think that I would overreact to the stats about the mission.

"I already know that the success rate is under 10%." I stated and felt Xanxus body getting tensed when I said it without any emotion.

"So you know that you might die?"

"Yeah. And everybody dies at some point, so why get so worked up about it?"

"Ushishishi, you have a point there principessa."

"To be expected of somebody who have tried to take her own life and lives in chronic pain." Luss smiled at me, I smiled back at him. He had read the info throughout.

"She what?" Levi stared at me, so did Squalo and Bel. I felt Xanxus flinch when he heard what Luss said. I tried to ignore the fact that they overreacted.

"I tried twice. Last one was about 3 ½ years ago I think." I stated. Xanxus pulled my head around.

"Don't ever do it again." He looked angry when staring at my face

"Relax, I won't. I know that it was stupid to try." I said, why did he have to hold me this close to him and why did he get so angry over the fact that I had tried to kill myself years ago?

"Good." His grip softened, yet he was still tensed.

"Boss, why don't we go back to Italy and try to work things out from there?"

"Fine, make sure that the plane is ready in a few hours."

"Yes sir." Levi and Lussuria got up and left, I didn't see it though since Xanxus was holding my face turned towards his own.

"Ushishishi, the prince is going to leave now." Bel disappeared, followed by Mammon who had been quiet the whole time.

"I'll just…" Squalo left too, not giving himself time to come up with a reason. Xanxus just kept looking at me the whole time.

"Are you going to let go of my chin any time soon? My neck starts to hurt." I said after waiting a few minutes in silence. Xanxus let go of my head quickly, I stretched my neck and massaged it to get away the stiffness.

"So when you said that when taking you condition into consideration it wasn't a big deal if you died…"

"Yeah, I was talking about the fact that I live in constant pain and have tried to take my own life."

"If I had known…"

"But you didn't, and I didn't tell you back then. Maybe I should have…"

"It was good you didn't."

"huh?"

"Never mind…"

"Hey, if you have something on your mind, tell me." I said and looked at him.

"You would not be able to handle it." He stared at me while he let the hand that wasn't holding my waist rest on my leg; well rest was wrong word since he was moving his fingers in circles along it.

"Fine, be like that." I turned my head away from his; his arm was still holding me down so I couldn't get up.

"How did you try?" his voice was quiet.

"Pills, second time I used alcohol too."

"What do you mean by pills?"

"Medication, I used to take a lot of painkillers."

"No other drugs?"

"No way, I don't even drink. I just tried to drug myself at that time."

"Don't like alcohol?"

"I don't have a problem with it; I just don't see the reason to drink something that makes one lose the self control."

"I can control myself better when drinking." I turned my head; Xanxus had said something that seemed strange.

"But aren't you sober at the moment?"

"Well I guess." He smirked at my reaction.

"So, at the moment you might try something?" I joked; he seemed more relaxed when I looked at him.

"Are you trying to provoke me?" he moved his head forward; I moved my own away from him.

"No."

"Then don't say such things while you are on-top of me." He smiled at my shocked face.

"You know that what you just said could be interoperated as something else than what you meant?"

"The fact that you can come up with another meaning is funny." He moved the arm that was around my waist so that his hand touched me.

"What are you-?"

"Boss, Christina, we have arranged- Oh my, just what are you two doing?" Lussuria had returned. And I realized that Xanxus and I weren't in a position that looked like we had just been talking.

/

"So you and boss were having fun together?" Bel had become even more annoying after he saw a picture Luss had taken of me and Xanxus. Of course it was taken in a way that made it look even more like we had done something completely different from what we had done.

"Bel, stop it."

"Did the principessa start to think that she could just leave the prince?"

"Bel, leave her alone." Lussuria seemed to think that the prince was staring to cross the line in his attempts to talk to me.

"Trash, what are you doing?"

"Nothing boss." Bel looked like he was angry, maybe because he had to stop annoy me.

"Christina, come. The old man wants to meet you."

"Huh? Who?"

"His father is the boss of the Vongola familia."

"Wait, what?" I stared at Luss who had explained who it was that I was supposed to meet with. Xanxus looked annoyed.

"She did not need to know that." He said before taking my hand and pulling me along to what I suspected to be his office. When entering I saw an old man who smiled at us. I smiled back, not sure what I was supposed to do.

"You look even more beautiful than in the pictures." He didn't get up from his chair when saying it. I then realized that he wasn't in a normal chair, but a wheelchair.

"Thank you, but that is hardly true." I responded while blushing. For some reason the feeling that the old man gave of was different from what I expected. Xanxus gave away a sight before pulling out a chair for me to sit on. I smiled at him and sat down; he sat down on the chair beside me.

"I heard what happened this morning, you didn't get hurt..?"

"No, I'm fine sir."

"Just get on with it old man."

"Do you even have an idea to why anybody would try to kill you?" the sudden question felt strange.

"No, none. I don't really get at all why somebody wants me dead." I responded.

"Do you know what this is?" a flame appeared around the old man's hand. I gasped.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt him." One of the men that had been standing behind the old man smiled at my worried face.

"It's called dying will flames."

"Why?"

"I'll explain to you later." Xanxus seemed like he wanted this meeting to get over with fast.

"… Either way, we believe that you have a type of flame that is different from the normal types that we have come across so far."

"In what way?"

"They have different colors… the sky elements are 7, and then we have the earth elements that are 7 as well. But you might have a flame that is different from those."

"Wait, are you going to say that you think I have a white flame?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, if my flame is different on a level that could make people want to kill me it has to be something extreme. And the thought of a flame that is white is on that level."

"How did you come up with it?" this time Xanxus asked.

"Combine all the colors in the world and you get white. Take all the colors away and you get black." I smiled at his surprised face.

"Want to try if you can bring out a flame?" the old man smiled at me.

"Sure, why not? Just tell me what to do."

"Hey old man, she will need some training before being able to emit any flame."

"Then train her. You seem to have gotten to know her quite well." The voice of the old man seemed a bit like he was pointing something out. Xanxus seemed to get angry on the hidden meaning.

"What the-"

"Xanxus, please don't…" I put a hand on his arm without thinking. He looked at me in surprise.

"What is it?"

"If I need training as you stated, why waste time on getting angry when we can start training?" I said to change subject. I had thought that Xanxus was going to start screaming and cursing, yet he had stopped when I told him to.

"Please don't mind my son, he has a terrible temper."

"The fact that you say things like that can't help his temper get any better."

"How dare you say that to the ninth?" the men that had been standing in the background looked at me in shock.

"I don't see why not since it is a fact."

"Hahahaha, you sure are fit to be a principessa Christina." The old man laughed and looked at me as if he saw his own child and was proud.

"Let's go." Xanxus had gotten up from his chair and took my hand again. I followed him without complain. He seemed angry, yet at the same time like he was happy about something.

"Xanxus? Why did they act like I was crazy for stating the truth?"

"Nobody dares to say anything against the ninth, unless it's me saying it. They probably were shocked to see a young lady do so."

"Don't call me lady, it don't really fit me."

"You don't mind being called principessa, but lady is a big no?" he had turned around in surprise.

"I've grown up hearing my parents call me principessa, so I'm used to it. But lady seems so… strange." I bit my lip and looked away, not sure how to face him.

"Should I explain how the flames work?"

"Please do." I was eager to learn how to use those flames, to see if I had a white flame like they thought.

"Heh, do you always look this happy when somebody is about to teach you something?"

"No… but when I find something interesting I tend to get excited."

"Do you know how wrong that would sound to most people?"

"Eh? Wait… what part of it sounded strange?"

"Either way… to start explaining the flames…"

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review with your opinion(s).<br>Hope you liked the first chapter (nothing to special or so...) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Xanxus + OC. Risk for EXTREM OOCness from Xanxus... because I totaly adore the tought of him having a splitpersonality when falling in-love.  
>Rated M just to be sure for later Chapters.<strong>

**Forgot to write this in the first chapter: I do not own KHR, nor do I claim to.**

* * *

><p>It took me about one week to start getting used to Varia, and start to get extremely annoyed at some points. Even if I didn't care, Squalo's constant screaming did get tiresome after a few days. I spent most of the time training with Xanxus, more than I needed to actually. He was the only one who didn't seem to try to make me do things all the time. After one shopping tour with Lussuria I was sure to never, ever, again go shopping with him. The almost 12 hour long shopping tour nearly killed me. And the prince with his constant snicker was annoying too. At least the boss of Varia was focused on just training, or well… he did at some times have a strange look on his face when I was taking a break to drink or if I was breathing heavily. He never responded when I asked why.<p>

/

The first snow started falling about two weeks before Christmas, I had almost forgotten that time passed like normal. The mansion looked like a painting with all the white snow covering it. It wasn't to fun thinking about the fact that I escaped outside to avoid having to attend a Christmas party that Lussuria prepared for tonight.

"You should go inside or you might get a cold." Xanxus had walked up to me.

"Why would I?" I asked back, not feeling like going back inside. Sure, the fire from the fireplace and everything was nice. But a Lussuria who followed you around trying to get you to wear something he bought for you on a whim was making everything feel way less appealing.

"I'll tell him to leave you alone."

"Like that will help…"

"Want to go train instead?"

"I'd love to." I smiled at him, he smiled back. Slowly we started heading towards the training facility.

/

"Put more power into it. You're slacking off."

"I'm not slacking off." I directed another kick against the bunching bag, angry that he thought I was slacking off.

"Better, but I know that you are stronger than this. Don't hold back."

"Can you be quiet?" This time I hit the bag instead of kicking it.

"Not until you get serious."

"Can I hit you?"

"If that makes it easier."

"Great." I directed a hit towards his chest, Xanxus just smiled and caught my fist.

"You need to put more effort into it."

"How?" I directed a kick towards him, he just pushed my leg away.

"Try finding weak spots."

"I'll try." I moved back from him, trying to get a better view. Irritating enough he followed me.

"Trying to run away?"

"No chance I would do that." I moved to the side and tried to tackle him, only to be caught in a hug from him.

"You need to be quicker than that principessa." He let go of me while smiling.

"And you seriously have to stop teasing me."

"It makes you serious, so why would I stop?" I didn't answer his question; I just kept trying to get in at least one hit on him. After a while I started to see that he was open on one of the sides. I tried once more to get a hit, and to my surprise I did.

"Good, you learnt how to read movements." He laughed at my surprised face.

"Then shall we continue?"

"You really want to hit on me that much?"

"Using you as a punching bag is surprisingly fun."

"Then sure, if you can find another opening." He started to walk around, I followed his movements. I thought that I found one and directed a kick towards his leg. He swirled around and caught my leg in a firm grip.

"Not a real opening, you need to stop being impulsive." He didn't let go of my leg. I frowned, trying to pull it out of his grip.

"Xanxus let go." He only smirked at me for saying it, not letting go of my leg.

"Please, will you remove your grip from my leg?" I tried again, asking him more politely. He did let go of my leg, but instead griped my wrist and pulled me towards himself.

"Better this way?" his grip was impossible to get out of for me. I glared at him.

"No, not really. But I get it; I need to think before I act."

"Good girl." He let go of my wrist and gave me a hug before leaving my side to get something out of a bag that I never realized he had brought with him.

"Do you think the party is over yet?"

"No, they will probably keep going the whole night." He threw a bottle of water to me.

"Then can you teach me how to better read if the opening is fake or real?"

"Sure, but take a break first. You need to drink." I sat down on the floor and started drinking the water as I was told, it felt great to get something to drink.

"Why, apart from the fact that he wanted you to have five different dresses, made you want to skip the party?"

"Crowds aren't always that fun for me..."

"Oh right… forgot about that part."

"You actually read the info?"

"Yes, since I thought that it might be better if I did since I'm training you."

"Oh… ok."

"Want me to tell you how to read people's movements better?"

"Yes please." He laughed at my happy face.

"You sure get excited over the strangest things."

"Xanxus, come on…"

"I get it." He sat down next to me on the floor and started explaining what I had missed and how I could do in the future to better understand and see openings.

/

"Christina, tomorrow is the 14th!" Lussuria was happily decoration the mansion again, it was February and apparently he thought that Valentines was something that an assassination squad should celebrate. I had laughed at the thought at first.

"Luss, you know that you are the only one enjoying this. Right?"

"Now, now, don't be like that, we have to make chocolate for the boys."

"Why do I have to make chocolate?"

"Because you are a girl."

"Not making sense. I never give chocolate, and I do not plan on starting doing so just because you want to make chocolate for everybody." I left to go to my room, but the prince started to follow me.

"Ushishishi, if you don't plan on giving any chocolate to anybody… why don't you give yourself to someone?"

"Pervert, I have no interest in such things."

"The prince just wants to have a princess…"

"Then go find one elsewhere."

I ignored the prince the rest of the day. Since Xanxus had to go away on some mission over the day I spent the time I had reading, mainly about the mafia world. For some reason, this wasn't at all what I expected when I first heard that Varia was part of the mafia. I did not expect magical flames and strange assassination squads who celebrated things like Valentine's Day. But, never judge a book by its cover. I fell asleep some time during the afternoon.

"Chris, why are you sleeping in here?" Xanxus voice woke me from the slumber.

"I was reading, but my mind wandered and I fell asleep."

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Nope, but I'm pretty sure you do."

"It's 2 am."

"Oh… wait, why did you go to the library at 2 am?"

"I have no idea."

"Welcome back." I smiled at his surprised face.

"Oh right…" he seemed to have thought about something completely different before responding.

"Luss will probably not let anybody leave the mansion today."

"Why?"

"You didn't see all the hearts and pink ribbons?"

"I forgot." He frowned.

"He tried to make me make chocolate with him earlier."

"Did you?"

"No, what's with that face?" He had first looked like he was happy, then a bit sad.

"Nothing, happy Valentine's day Christina."

"Happy Valentine's day Xanxus."

/

I was happy that nobody seemed to remember that my birthday was in April. Luss had made a big thing out of Squalo's birthday, so big that most of Varia had tried to escape the party. For what I knew not too many had managed. But the joy of not having them remember ended on the very day that I turned 18.

"Good morning Christina!" Luss was decorating the main hall.

"What are you doing?"

"Silly, don't you know what day it is today?"

"You remembered?"

"Of course, first time we celebrate a girls birthday." He gave me a hug.

"Why do you make a big thing out of it?"

"Because you're turning 18. Happy birthday." I just walked away from him; this was not a happy day. It was terrible. The loud greeting from Squalo didn't make it any better. Neither did the greeting from Levi who was trying not to blush. Bel just smiled and handed me a gift when he was me.

"What is this?" I stared at the crown, or tiara, that he had given to me.

"Ushishishi, principessa should have a crown too." He said grinning at me. I just went to my room and left it at the sideboard. I would never wear that thing.

"Having a bad day?" Xanxus voice made me turn my head towards the door. He was leaning against the doorpost while watching me.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Not feeling like celebrating."

"I don't see a reason to."

"So, no mentioning what day it is?"

"Please ignore the fact that it's my birthday."

"Not that easy when he is running around trying to make a party."

"I'm not going to leave my room until this day is over."

"Want company?"

"Sure… was planning to see a movie." I smiled at him as he closed the door before walking over to my bed and sitting down on it, I sat down beside him and turned on the TV and changed the channel to one with only movies. A sci-fi move was on. Finally something that was the way I liked it on my birthday. Xanxus put an arm around me and I leaned my head on him as we watched the movie, ignoring the knocks from Lussuria who begged us to come out and actually celebrate my birthday. I fell asleep halfway through the movie.

/

"Chris, your birthday is over." Xanxus surprisingly soft voice woke me from my sleep.

"Huh, already?"

"You have been asleep for hours."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Watching you sleep was kind of fun."

"Did I talk while sleeping?"

"Yeah, you said my name."

"Very funny."

"No, seriously you did."

"What did I say?"

"Something that sounded like thanks."

"That makes sense. You're the only one that doesn't try to make me act like something I'm not."

"Why would I try to change you?"

"I can't come up with anything at the moment."

"Then stop trying. We need to get something to eat." He pulled me out of the bed, and then led me down to the kitchen.

"Still, best birthday I've had in years."

"So falling asleep in my arms while watching a crappy sci-fi movie is a good birthday?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"Not at all, principessa." He smirked and put down a plate with cake on it.

"Let me guess, birthday cake?"

"The only thing that was left that doesn't take time to prepare."

"How many times did Luss knock before giving up?" I started eating.

"I lost count. He was more persistent that usually." Xanxus sat down next to me and started eating too.

"Better not spend next birthday here then."

"If you don't feel like watching movies all day and falling asleep on-top of me again…"

"You think I'm still going to be here in a year from now?"

"Hopefully."

"Is it a good thing that people want me dead?"

"No, but it's more fun to have you here than the trash." I didn't respond to that I just finished my cake before telling him good night and going back to my room to get some more sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review with your opinion(s).<strong>

**This is basically a chapter with random things that happens, mainly when Luss have decided to celebrate something *shivers* and yeah... next chapter will make more sense. I just wanted to make this one so that the gap of 7 months didn't seem too strange.  
>The birthday was well... just ignore the fact that Chris is somewhat stupid when it comes to certain things...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Xanxus + OC. Risk for EXTREM OOCness from Xanxus... because I totaly adore the tought of him having a splitpersonality when falling in-love.  
>Rated M just to be sure for later Chapters.<strong>

**Forgot to write this in the first chapter: I do not own KHR, nor do I claim to.**

* * *

><p>The spring had ended and the beginning of summer was annoyingly hot considering that the Varia HQ was located in the mountains. I gave away a sight, for some reason almost all of the members in Varia was away today, and I was left with Xanxus at the moment. After the last months of intense training to be able to handle my flames I was getting tiered of always hanging out with the male. Maybe because we trained almost all the time that we spent awake. It had been even more ever since my birthday.<p>

"Christina, should we skip training today? You haven't rested much the past seven months..." Xanxus talked to me while I was spacing out in front of the TV.

"Sure, I don't mind. The others won't be back for a few days, right?" I responded, and started to think about what to do for the rest of the day. Maybe I could find a book that I hadn't read in the library.

"Heh, you spacing out again?"

"Just thinking about what to do instead of watching TV."

"Why?"

"Well, just doing nothing isn't really my style."

"Then should I help you come up with something?"

"You do know that what you said could be miss interoperated?"

"Heh, maybe it meant what you thought it could be mistaken for?"

"Sorry, not interested."

"You have no interest in that, at all?"

"I have a perverted prince following me around almost all the time. Not the best way to get into that kind of stuff."

"Should I kill him?"

"That wouldn't be good for Varia, and I don't really care... Just his hobby of trying to sneak into my room at night is annoying."

"Then why don't we change your room?"

"Like that will help more than the first night."

"If you stay in my room it will."

"Do you really think that is a good idea?"

"Why not?"

"Fine, you will make sure it works either way."

"Tell me; don't act like I did the first months."

"You are male and have tried to, even in a discreet way, to get me to be interested in-"

"You noticed?""Yeah, but it wasn't obvious at first."

"And you don't refuse to have the same room as me?"

"If you had wanted to force me into doing something you probably would have done it by now."

"Wait... You trust me?"

"Don't say it like it's a surprise. Would I have let you help me stretch and pick out my swimsuit if I didn't?"

"So you are aware of the fact that most members of Varia would have trouble doing so with you?"

"Hey, I'm female, not blind." Xanxus laughed at my remark; apparently he had thought that I didn't notice the looks that males gave me when I walked around. The fact that I had started to wear skin tight black clothes and a Varia coat over it had only made them look even more. Yes, at the time I wasn't a member of Varia, but going out shopping for new clothes was a pain so I sticked to the ones that I could use both at and outside of training.

"Chris, you have that look again. Am I really that boring?" Xanxus voice made me flinch; he was whispering into my ear, when had he gotten that close to me?

"Sorry, lost in thoughts. And you are not boring."

"The fact that your mind wanders every time I talk to you seem to say that I am."

"Its cause I think about what you say. Not 'cause you said something boring."

"This is the first time you haven't moved away when I get this close to you, why is that?"

"Can you stop sounding so horny?"

"... Why would I? It seems to make you blush, which I never managed to do before." I bit my lip, since when did I start blushing? And why was he trying to get that reaction out of me? The fact that he was closer to me than those times that he had pulled me down onto his lap was strange. He was basically pressing himself against me at the moment.

"You got awfully quiet, something wrong principessa?"

"Apart from feeling you pressing your body towards mine, no nothing is wrong."

"Don't like it?"

"Well, try not to think about the fact that a horny male is pressing against you is kind of hard."

"Oh, so you feel it?"

"If you get it then move, as I said before I'm not interested."

"Tsk, you have so much appeal but no interest at all."

"What do you mean?"

"That you make everybody in Varia get into the mood." he seemed surprised that I didn't know.

"That is a problem."

"If you get it, why do you still look surprised?"

"Have you noticed what your hands are doing?" Xanxus had started to try to take his own clothes off.

"What? You have seen me in less than this already."

"Sure, when you get sweaty from training. Not when you are horny and have been pushing yourself at me."

"Is there a fucking difference to how you look at me between does two activities?"

"Got a problem with the fact that I get more aware of you after something like that?"

"Not at all, you are blushing again." he smirked and threw away his shirt that he had taken off, for some reason he hugged me.

"You reek of sweat. Have you already been training today?"

"No, want to do some training?"

"Judging by the look on your face it's not something I want to do."

"How long are you going to refuse?"

"How long are you going to try to get me?" He laughed at the question; he knew that I wouldn't give in on this point.

"Fine, I'm not going to ask you again today."

"Then can you let go off me?"

"In a minute."

"Not acceptable." before he got the chance to tighten the grip I had gotten out from his hug and was sitting in one of the armchairs. Xanxus looked shocked, then he smiled.

"Getting faster, maybe I should chase the principessa..?" he had gotten up from the couch. I smirked before jumping out of the armchair and running of, hearing how Xanxus gave me a few seconds of time before he chased after. My legs would hurt the day after since I had to run at full speed for many hours that day, until he caught me.

"New record, you have never managed to do five hours before."

"You cheated; you didn't need to use the guns."

"Got tired of chasing."

"What? Why would you-" I stopped, I had figured out the reason when I looked at him.

"You should take a shower, you look to hot when sweaty." he said before heading towards his room, the fact that he could walk like normal was kind of fascinating. I shook the thought out of my head and headed to my own room to get a shower and some fresh clothes.

/

When I had gotten out of the shower and dried most of the water off I pulled on my black underwear and a pair of pants before going to get a shirt from my closet. Leaving the bathroom I realized that Xanxus had entered my room while I was showering.

"Got bored by yourself?" I asked while walking over to the closet and grabbing a black tank top. He looked at me with that strange look that I now knew was for trying to hold back impulses that his emotions wanted to act out. I pulled the top on faster than usually.

"Your hair is still wet." he seemed to not want to answer my question.

"I know that."

"The old man wants us to meet up with him for dinner."

"So I have to change? Why didn't you say that earlier, I could have already had a dress on."

"He called as you were showering. And also, he said that you didn't need to change into a dress time."

"Then why don't we get going?" I looked at him as he eyed me once more.

"I think you should put a dress on."

"So even if he won't mind you want me to have one on?" I glared at him before turning to the closet to get one of my dresses out, I thought that the blue one was good since it was summer. Before I got the chance to turn around Xanxus was once again pressing his body towards mine.

"Are you starting to get clingy?"

"Stay still."

"Can you tell me why?"

"Somebody is watching you through the window." Xanxus was holding one of his arms around me to make sure that I didn't move. He didn't let go until some moments later.

"So can I move now?"

"I'd prefer if you don't." I stayed still, feeling that he moved behind me. "Close your eyes." I responded to the order that he said, not sure why. I felt how his hands touched me and fabric moving. "Done."

"What the-? This dress is new." I looked at the dress I had on, and then at him.

"Heh, got the size right." he smirked, as if he was proud to know what size I was.

"Yeah, why is that? And why did you buy me a dress?"

"We should get going or we'll be late."

"You didn't answer my question."

"You don't want to know the answer."

"Pervert."

"Grazie principessa, you did understand why."

"Urgh, not fun being right."

"Let's get going."

"Wait, I have to get shoes..."

"No, we need to get going." for once I was annoyed over the fact that he wanted to be on time, and I got even more annoyed that he lifted me up before carrying me while hurrying to one of his cars. And the fact that he for some reason, and I don't even want to know how he got the right size, had a box with a pair of brand new stilettos waiting for me on the seat.

"Do you enjoy shopping?" I mumbled, he smirked at me when putting the shoes on my feet.

"You never ask for new clothes, wanted to see your reaction."

"Then why not take me shopping instead?"

"This is more fun."

"Not if the ninth ask me where I got the dress."

"..." he didn't give me an answer, but made sure that both my feet were inside the car before closing the door and headed to the driving seat, he stared the car and frowned.

"Don't you trust my driving skills?" I had put the seatbelt on.

"Habit, I always use it." I smiled at him; Xanxus seemed happy that I didn't doubt him.

/

"Christina, how is your training going?" the ninth smiled at me over the table, it felt slightly awkward sitting in the close to empty restaurant with him and Xanxus.

"I am able to control my flames a bit better than before, and I don't get as tiered from using them anymore." I only said what was needed to say, hoping that he wouldn't keep asking me about it.

"I see. That dress you have is very beautiful; the red color is good with your fair skin and golden hair... What store did you get it from?" he smiled as he asked the one question I did not want to get.

"It was a gift." I responded and knew that Xanxus smiled at that.

"Apparently from my son. Since when did he start to buy clothes?" the ninth seemed to find the fact that his son had bought anything was interesting, or maybe it was the fact that it was for a female that was interesting.

"Old man, don't look at her like that." Xanxus glared as he said it. I sighted, the dinner had just started and he was acting like a jealous boyfriend. He wasn't even my boyfriend.

"I just asked a question."

"Then don't look at her like you find her so damn interesting."

"Xanxus, please try to not get angry." the male looked at me as I put my hand on his, he seemed to calm down way faster than I expected.

"Fine. But if he does something, we leave. Got it?" he seemed to want me to not get too close to his dad, well maybe I read too much into that gaze of his when he watched me.

"Loud and clear."

"Nobody has gotten him to calm down like that before." one of the guardians that always stayed with the ninth looked at me with a strange face, almost like I was somebody he highly respected.

"Yes, you have an amazing control over him."

"What did you do to make him like that?" two of the other guardians looked at me; I didn't know what to say.

"Don't stare at her." I felt Xanxus putting his arms around me as if guarding me. The others looked at me even more surprised.

"No way." they said in unison. I was starting to get annoyed at the fact that they saw something that I didn't.

"If you get it, then don't stare." Xanxus glared at them. The ninth chuckled.

"So you tamed the beast of Varia."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know?"

"Ok, Chris we're leaving." I felt Xanxus lifting me up, and I didn't care enough to argue about it.

"Hope we can talk some other time." the ninth just smiled at us as Xanxus carried me to the car. Why had he gotten a thing for carrying me?

"Do you have any idea what they were talking about at the end?"

"No, and don't look so surprised. I haven't got a clue and the fact that they started talking about taming was so strange..."

"You can be really blind."

"So can you. Did you have any idea that the ninth knew that you used one of your hands to hold mine under the table ever since we sat down?"

"He saw it?"

"Everybody in the room did. Kind of cute."

"Don't ever call anything I do cute."

"Then should I use another word? Romantic?" I raised an eyebrow when I saw his shocked face, as if I had just said something similar to 'come take me'.

"You really should be more aware of yourself."

"So should you. Why do you look at me like I told you something that turned you on?"

"Because you did."

"Well, you really seem to be turned on easily. I can't even talk or you-"

"You really need to shut up at some times."

"Don't interrupt me. And why do I-" he put his hand over my mouth.

"Since if you keep talking I might get an even harder time not forcing myself onto you. I probably shouldn't have picked that dress for you, the way it hugs your body makes me want to rip it off." he smiled at the blush I felt appearing on my face. He didn't remove his hand just yet. I didn't even care at that part, he had a hard time controlling himself since he was sober. I didn't know why, but he hadn't had a drink all day since he had been hanging out with me and apparently whenever he was close to me the glass didn't last long enough for him to drink anything. His finger started to stroke my lip which made me leave my thoughts.

"Back to reality?" he had his face only a few centimeters from my own.  
>"We should get back home."<p>

"Nobody will be there."

"So, you should have something to drink before you lose all your self-control."

"The fact that you remember that is strange."

"The fact that Luss still have a picture of us from that day as his background on his laptop and cell is even stranger."

"Heh, probably cause you looked so good in that outfit."

"Or that the pose made it look like we had been making out."

"That too." he still had his face so close that I could taste his breath. He had brushed his teeth right before coming here? His breath tasted like mint, and I knew that he didn't chew gum.

"You-" he cut my words of with a finger on my lips.

"We'll talk when we get back."

"Fine, then lets head back." he only smiled before closing the door and walking over to the driver's seat and sat down, he looked at me before starting the car and driving back home. Of course he didn't care to keep the speed limits.

/

"So, can we talk now?" I looked at him as he stopped the engine of the car. Xanxus smirked.

"Sure you want to talk before I've had a drink?"

"Well, if you are going to have a drink I better go to my room so that you can have it without breaking the glass."

"We could do it in a different way."

"The 'we' part makes me wonder what you are thinking."

"Heh, let's go before I actually do something to you." he was out of the car and hand opened the door for me before I could blink. Xanxus sure knew how to be kind at times. I smiled and got out of the car, only to be lifted up by him.

"You seem to want to carry me a lot today."

"You don't complain about it."

"Why would I complain when it's comfy?"

"Wait here." he had put me down on the couch in the living room. I did as I was told and just turned the TV on; one of the normal soap operas was on. Why did the male have to try to get the girl by giving her stuff and being cheesy? Couldn't he just say he loved her? And why did the other guy try to just throw at the girl he loved that he wanted to do her? It would make much more sense if they just said the truth. A scene where a guy just knelt and said those few words made me smile, but the fact that no male did kneel just to tell a girl he loved her was strange. Was that pose really just for proposing?

"Something good on?" the faint smell of alcohol filled the room, Xanxus had gotten back.

"Soap opera. Nothing really good is on at this time."

"First time I see you watch a girly show. Wait, are they..?"

"Yeah, they sure are. How many did you drink?"

"Enough to control myself. Wow, that is some hardcore stuff. Are you sure that this is a soap opera?"

"A guy knelt in front of a girl just to tell her that he loved her. I think that proves it. And this scene is about to end." I had just said that when the scene ended and another one of those cheesy scenes appeared.

"That guy sure uses an interesting technique to get girls."

"You mean cheesy? Not every girl likes when a guy just gives stuff, just tell the girl that you like her or she won't get it." I yawned after saying that, Xanxus put his arm around me and pulled me closer. I put my head at his chest without thinking.

"Do you think it's that easy? What if you get turned down?"

"Well, if she was worth of the love she wouldn't without giving it a try."

"You think so?"

"That or she has non-what-so-ever attraction to you."

"I love you."

"Are you trying to make fun of me for what I just said?"

"No, why do you think the old man's guardians were so shocked? They just needed to look to see it."

"What the-? So the reason you want me is cause-"

"I love you."

"Oh, I didn't really think that you would..."

"What?"

"Fall for a miserable girl like me."

"You never get that you aren't a miserable girl, but a beautiful lady?"

"Try understanding that somebody that is able to make anybody in the world fear him, suddenly tells you that he is in love with you."

"You don't fear me."

"Well, you never really gave me a reason to. I'm starting to understand why."

"And your response?"

"I'm not completely sure... But, I could try to give it a shot." I said, seeing his face light up at the end. He put a hand on my chin and pulled my face towards his own.

"You sure? Last time to rethink it."

"You won't ever let me go after this?"

"Never."

"If we take it slow..."

"Kissing is enough for now."

"Then let's just keep going." he didn't need me to say that more than once. Lips locked and hands exploring we ignored the TV and forgot that we hadn't eat anything since lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review with your opinion(s).<strong>

**I hope that this isn't way to strange... TTwTT I warned you for extrem OOCness from Xanxy (Yes, I call him that.)...  
>He will probably get even more OOC in the future. I mess with the character a lot, you don't need to point that out. Still, him taking things slow is just lovely... <strong>

**Oh and to my lovely Haya-chan; I didn't put in a responce to Luss because I knew I would be unable to do that without writing a e-mail instead of a text xP  
>Yeah, please leave a reveiw... or any opinon you might have.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Xanxus + OC. Risk for EXTREM OOCness from Xanxus... because I totaly adore the tought of him having a splitpersonality when falling in-love.  
>Rated M just to be sure for later Chapters.<strong>

**I do not own KHR, nor do I claim to.**

* * *

><p>"We are back!~~ Did you miss us?" Luss hugged me from behind; I was watching the news and Xanxus had left to get a drink.<p>

"Hi Luss, how was work?" I smiled and tilted my head to the side before I remembered the hickey that I had on the side of my neck. Luss squealed.

"Not even half the fun that you have seemed to have had. Who left their mark on you?" Bel flinched when he heard Luss. He then stared at my neck.

"I did trash. Christina is mine." Xanxus was back and had quickly gotten onto the couch and was hugging me.

"WHAT?" Bel looked as if he was about to kill somebody, apparently he hadn't thought that it was Xanxus that had marked my neck. Xanxus only smirked.

"She agreed on it before I made the mark."

"My my, Christina... Did you think this trough? He might not let you got."

"He said he would never let me go, but I don't find that off putting at all. It's kind of romantic."

"In this case it means that he will kill you before he lets someone else have you."

"Yeah, I know. Oh and Luss, we decided that I'll be charring rooms with Xanxus." I smiled, Bel had left to do god know what.

"We might need to do some shopping then, you need to get more-"

"No need, let's go Cara mia." I rolled my eyes at the way he called me, but followed Xanxus back to our room.

"You should keep your hair up." he pushed me against the wall.

"So that everybody sees the marks you make on my neck?"

"Yeah..." he smirked, looking like he was wondering how to best enjoy me, before leaning in to make another hickey on my neck. His lips pressed hard against my skin, massaging it to make the mark appear.

"I still don't get why leaving a hickey is considered to be a good thing." I felt his grip on my arms harden as he continued to kiss my neck after he had left the mark.

"Why don' you try to make one and you'll might understand." he pulled his lips from my neck and smiled at my surprised face.

"I'm not sure how to do it." I looked at him feeling a bit sorry about having no clue on some things.

"So you have never left your mark on anybody?"

"Sorry for not having had the need to do one."

"It actually makes me happy, knowing that your lips haven't marked somebody before me."

"So, how do I do to leave a mark?"

"Instead of just kissing, you suck on the skin."

"It's that simple?" I put my hand on his chest, when had he unbuttoned his shirt? And leaned forward pressing my lips on his collarbone. I did as he had said; instead of just kissing I sucked on the skin feeling how it became hotter.

"Heh, sure this is your first time?" I ignored the question I got from him when breaking away from his skin. The mark was easy to spot on his skin, even if he had scars that covered his body.

"Wonder how long it will stay..."

"About two or three days judging by the color. Now, let's continue..." he picked me up and carried me to the bed, the he started to kiss my neck again. I knew that he wanted to do more, but the fact that I wanted it to be taken slow made him hold back.

"Xanxus..." I smiled at him as he stopped at the sound of my voice, he had a hungry look in his eyes.

"What is it Christina? Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. But just so you know, my back is pretty sensitive so be careful not to touch it too harshly." I smiled and kissed him on the lips, for some reason I had started to find him sexier the last few days. Maybe since he basically used all his time trying to make me want him.

"Good to know." he smiled and pulled a hand under the shirt I had on, letting his fingers stroke my back. I flinched at the touch that was much lighter than I had expected. He kissed me as he moved the fingers over my skin.

"You're blushing again. And you got a very sexy look in your eyes, maybe we should stop now..." he was about to pull away.

"You haven't drunk anything today?"

"Still sober."

"Then maybe we should stop for now."

"Or we could do something different."

"I'm listening."

"Bodyshots."

"Well, you won't break any glass."

"You always think about practical stuff first."

"You know that I work like that."

"And you know that I love you for who you are."

"Not just because I have a body that you like?"

"The body only makes it harder to not touch you."

"Pervert."

"You know why." I felt his lips against my stomach.

"Maybe you should get a drink." I smiled at him while grabbing one of his hands before kissing the back of it.

"Body shots?"

"Fine by me."

"I'll be right back." he kissed my lips once more before leaving the room.

/

Luss was looking from me to Xanxus and then on the empty seat that Bel usually filled. The green haired male seemed to find it a bit strange that the prince was absent.

"Christina, why do you have that many hickeys? And boss, why do you have a hickey on your collar bone?" Squalo was staring at Xanxus who had left his shirt open.

"Squ-chan, boss and Chris are a couple now."

"VOOII! Since when did you actually look at males in that way?" he now looked at me.

"Since Xanxus told me about his feelings."

"Since what?"

"Trash, I told her while everybody was gone."

"So you did tell her about the fact that you lust for her?" Lussuria smiled.

"Do we have to have this conversation?" I sighted.

"You don't want them to know?"

"Well, I still don't fully understand it myself."

"What is it that you don't understand? I've told you it over a hundred times by now..."

"And you think that makes it easier to understand?"

"I think that those three words should be fucking easy to understand."

"Yeah, I know the meaning... Yet it still is a bit hard to get that you feel that way. I'm not that-"

"Either way, I love you." Luss stared at us; he seemed to think that we were joking around until he saw Xanxus kiss me after saying those words.

"So that was how you got her, telling a girl that you love her sure is effective."

"Shut up trash." Xanxus had lifted me up again; I put my arms around his neck.

"Room?" I asked as he started walking. He smirked and nodded before kissing me. I heard a cursing sound as I saw the shadow of the prince disappearing.

/

Training sessions was always ending too fast. At least according to me. I didn't even break a sweat anymore when training. It was starting to bug me a lot. Did he start holding back just because I agreed to be his girlfriend?

"Xanxus… not that I don't like this but…" his lips was showering my neck with kisses.

"What is it principessa?"

"Why have our training sessions become shorter?"

"You want to keep fighting longer?"

"It's a nice way to exhaust oneself."

"Let's continue the training in the afternoon."

"Xanx—" His lips cover my mouth, cutting off my words like so often since that night.

"Quiet." His whispered order made me bite my own lip. He smirked at my reaction before continuing kissing my neck like he had done before. I started to play with his spiky hair with one of my hands. He pulled my hand away and pushed me down on the floor. I looked at him in surprise.

"Can you keep still for awhile?" he was pinning me to the floor while asking. I only nodded in response before closing my eyes and laying still, his grip on my arms soften before he let his hands stroke the skin and he started to kiss my collarbone.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review with your opinion(s).<strong>

**Short chapter... next chapter will be longer, hopefully. I don't know how long I'll make it. And since only my Haya-chan have reviewed, I don't know if anybody have any opinoin(s) that would make me change the story a bit...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Xanxus + OC. Risk for EXTREM OOCness from Xanxus... because I totaly adore the tought of him having a splitpersonality when falling in-love.**

**Rated M just to be sure. Sorry but... no Lemons yet, I still have a hard time making sure I keep some of Xanxus character, and I know that I might make him too OOC at the moment.**

**I do not own KHR, nor do I claim to.**

* * *

><p>The wind was blowing harshly and the rain fell onto the window, a storm seemed to be coming.<p>

"Feeling like calling it a day?" the voice of Xanxus broke my thoughts, we had been training for some hours now. He seemed out of breath, but I was barley sweating.

"Sure, I need a shower..." I grabbed the water bottle that I had left by the wall and started drinking; I stopped when I felt his arms around me.

"Want me to join you?"

"I think that is a bad idea."

"Why?"

"You're sober, and well..."

"I get it, just try not to take so damn long." he kissed me softly before grabbing his jacket and shirt that he had thrown off earlier. I smiled at him, still amazed that he was able to hold back. Soon I would probably give in to his request, but at the moment I was still holding on.

"Are you coming?" he looked at me with a smirk covering his lips.

"Yeah, just lost in thoughts."

"What was it this time?"

"Nothing in particular..."

"Chris..."

"Fine, I was thinking about you. Like how good you look without a shirt on." Not a lie, since I thought that every time he took his shirt off. Not that I told him that, cause then he might never have one on.

"So why do you seem to be more lost in thoughts than you should when thinking about something like that?" he had moved closer to me and was hugging me again.

"Because I'm me?"

"That really seems like a weird way to explain it."

"You think that everything thing about is normal?"

"No... But you seemed to think about other things..."

"I think that I should get a shower before we continue this conversation."

"Why?"

"Because we always end up doing other stuff, and I think that you might need to get a drink."

"Fine, let's go back to the room then."

/

The storm didn't die out the day after that; it was even stronger than before. And for some reason I found that once again I was alone in the mansion with Xanxus. He had for some reason refused to go with the others on missions.

"Xanxus…"

"What is it Christina?" he looked away from the TV; we were watching the news.

"I never really understood why you accepted the mission to protect me. I heard from Luss that Varia doesn't take missions that has less than 90 % success rate."

"So the trash told you… I was hoping that nobody would tell you."

"Can you please tell me why you accepted the mission?"

"For how long before we came did you feel like you were being watched?"

"Maybe eight or seven months, give or take."

"So you did notice it almost directly…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I kind of saw you once and found you interesting so I, well…" he had a slight redness to his cheeks.

"No way, you followed me during that time?"

"I wasn't planning on doing so. You seemed different, and like you could have Varia quality… and at some point…"

"You fell in love." I covered my eyes with my hand; I had never expected this to be the truth about why Varia agreed to the mission. But it did make some sense; it gave him an opportunity to actually be close to me without it seeming strange.

"Yes. We got the request from the Ninth about a week or so before we actually talked to you."

"I wonder what face Squalo made when you wanted to accept the mission." I moved the hand from my eyes and looked at Xanxus while smiling. He smirked.

"He was quiet at first."

"He can be quiet?"

"Heh, yeah. When he is in shock. But he then started yelling about it…"

"Figures, he is Squalo."

"You don't mind the fact that I followed you for over eight months?"

"The fact that you fell in love just by watching me during that period of time is more interesting."

"Well, at least you know now." He smiled and pulled me into a kiss. I happily responded and put my arms around his neck. The soft scent of liquor mixed with his scent filled me. After a few minutes we broke apart, both panting.

"I think we should move to our room." I didn't need to explain to him why; he had already lifted me up and was going towards our room while kissing every part of my skin that was visible.

"When did you realize…"

"After about three month after I started watching you, I understood."

"So it took you a year before telling me?"

"You get why I have trouble holding it in any longer?"  
>"I guess so…" He smiled at my response and laid me down on the bed before continuing kissing and touching me. I closed my eyes and focused only on him.<p>

/

"Feeling better?" Xanxus had returned to the room after taking care of his 'problem'.

"You need to ask every time?" he kissed me on my back and smirked when I flinched at the touch.

"You leave to do it quite often, and lately it's been even more often than before, isn't that starting to get annoying?"

"Well if you'd let me…"

"I know..."

"I won't force you, but it's been two months."

"And it took you a year to tell me your feelings."

"Don't remind me. I still feel stupid for not telling you sooner."

"Why do you think I tease you about it?"

"Oh really?" he smirked at my remark and started to touch my back even more. Lying on my stomach, I wasn't really able to stop him.

"Hey, not fair... You know how-"

"And you know how I feel only by looking at you. So the fact that I do this isn't that unfair." he whispered the words into my ear while letting his fingers stroke my spine. I shivered out of pleasure.

"Still, you have no clue how it feels for me when you keep doing this."

"Your reaction is making it crystal clear."

"Really?"

"You enjoy it, it makes you feel good."

"It makes me feel something else too."

"What?" he stopped moving his hand over my back and flipped me around to face him.

"You don't want to know."

"I want to know, if it is something I make you feel I need to know."

"If I tell you, you might not be able to just keep going like before."

"Tell me."

"Are you sure?"

"Say it before I lose my self-control."

"It makes me horny."

"It what?"

"Told you that it would make it harder for you to keep going like before."

"So you meant holding back would be harder?"

"Yeah. Think you can do it or will it only be a disaster?" he looked down at me in silence. He knew what to do to get me in the mood, and he had been trying to make me want him for so long.

"You should know the risk of what might happen now..."

"I know. I don't blame you." he looked way to hot with those hungry eyes. His lips were slightly parted and his toned body felt amazing against my own.

"I might not be able to hold back for more than a few more days." he kissed me softly on the lips after saying that.

"I'm surprised that you can stay this calm even now." I looked at him, but didn't really need to do that to know that my words had been too much.

"Damn it. I need to..." he was shaking, trying to keep his body from moving on its own.

"I'm ok with it." he stopped shaking.

"What did you say?"

"You don't need to hold back, but be gentle."

"Are you sure?"

"Xanxus..." he was unable to take it any longer than that. Before I even got a chance to say anything more than his name he had gotten my clothes off.

"I love you."

"I..." his lips made my words disappear; he was pulling his own clothes off and then let his hands explore the lower parts of my body.

"You don't need to say it. I got it from the fact that you let me do this." his voice sounded ragged.

"I want to say it."

"But-"

"I love you Xanxus." his lips were at mine again.

"Damn it, you sure know how to make me want you." he smiled and did what he had wanted to do for months.

/

"I still don't get why Boss looks so content and why you look like you don't want to leave his side." Lussuria was talking to me. I only smiled at him.

"Want to go to the room?"

"In a bit, I need to finish my drink."

"Lovers sure have fun together." Luss sounded envious and looked around the living room like he was trying to find one for himself.

"Ushishishi, did the principessa sleep well?" Bel had gotten over the shock about one week after he found out about me and Xanxus. After that he had returned to being his annoying self.

"Well, I didn't sleep that much..."

"You probably won't tonight either."

"I know." I kissed my lover softly and felt his hand tailing over my back.

"Could you two stop it? Most people find it annoying to watch couples when they are single."

"Why don't you get a lover then?" Lussuria had fun watching me and Xanxus, so he didn't like Bel telling us to stop.

"No, the prince has too high standards. Most people don't come even close to them."

"Xanxus, should we get back to the room?"

"If you want to." he smiled at me.

"I do." I got up from the couch and started walking; I soon felt his arms around me from behind.

"Sure you're up to it? We had an intense training this morning and you didn't sleep that much last night." he seemed concern.

"If you don't want to..."

"I never said that."

"Tomorrow we will meet with the ninth, and considering the fact that we left early last time I think we should try to stay at least two hours. No buts." Xanxus frowned; he wasn't too keen on having dinner with his father.

"Fine, but only because you want to." he lifted me up and carried me the last distance to our room and to the bed. I smiled at his eagerness.

"Try not to leave too many marks; he might think that you're trying to eat me."

"Only if you leave more on me."

"Sure thing." I smiled and kissed him as he lay down on the bed. I then unbuttoned his shirt while kissing his neck.

"Wonder if you should have a blue dress tomorrow..."

"Why not?" I kept kissing him and started leaving a mark on his chest.

"You have too much clothes on." he took my shirt off faster than I thought possible, he had defiantly taken his time doing it slower before. I felt his arms pulling me closer after that.

"I love you." he smiled when he heard me say it.

"I love you, and I won't ever let you go." he rolled over so that he was over me before removing the rest of our clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review with your opinion(s).<strong>

**Thank you Blueberryxn for the nice... I guess comment is the best way to decribe. ^w^ Hope other people comment, since I noticed that a few people added story alert, and some added it to favorite stories.  
>I'm super happy because of that! *w*<strong>

**Sorry for not updating for over a week, but I wanted to fix an explanation to the fact that Varia took a mission with less than 90% success rate. think that I came up with one that is good... if not; _Tell me!_**

**__Oh well, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Xanxus + OC. Risk for EXTREM OOCness from Xanxus... because I totaly adore the tought of him having a splitpersonality when falling in-love.**

**Rated M just to be sure. Sorry but... no Lemons yet, I still have a hard time making sure I keep some of Xanxus character, and I know that I might make him too OOC at the moment.**

**I do not own KHR, nor do I claim to.**

* * *

><p>"Did you get any better at controlling the flames?" the ninth was smiling while talking to me, ignoring the grumpy Xanxus.<p>

"Yes. It's much easier now." I smiled at made a flame appear on the tip of my finger. He laughed in surprise.

"So you can take them out whenever you want? That must have been hard to learn." The ninth seemed interested.

"Not really, and it has been over nine months since I started training." I was a bit confused to why he looked like he found my flame interesting.

"I know, do you ever think about joining the Vongola?"

"What?" I blinked, trying to process what he had said.

"You would be a great asset to us."

"I never really thought about it since I'm so used to stick with Varia..." I bit my lip, and looked at Xanxus who was sitting next to me. He hadn't uttered a word ever since we met up with the ninth.

"I bet Decimo would love to have somebody like you in the family."

"Decimo?" Once again I blinked when hearing the ninth speak. Was he retiering or something?

"It was decided last summer. A boy named Tsunayoshi is going to be Vongola Decimo, he's fifteen."

"Oh... I didn't know."

"He beat Xanxus."

"Wait, what?" I looked and Xanxus, hoping that he would explain why the ninth was making strange jokes.

"The kid is strong." Xanxus seemed annoyed, but didn't deny it.

"Will I be able to meet him? I really want to see how the one that beat Xanxus looks." The thought of a fifteen year old that was stronger than Xanxus was making me want to laugh.

"We can arrange that, I was planning to go to Japan anyway."

"Great, will be fun to meet him."

"He isn't really that great..." Xanxus mumbled somewhat annoyed.

"Hey, I'm not going to see if he is better than you. I just want to meet him to see if he would be someone I could stand working with." And to check if he was normal.

"You don't need to worry about her falling for Tsuna; if she likes you it is more likely that she falls for the cloud guardian."

"Who?" I looked at the ninth who was chuckling at the face Xanxus made when he had mentioned the cloud guardian.

"Hibari Kyoya, he is one year younger than you."

"And he has the same persona as Xanxus?" I raised an eyebrow, a bit skeptical on what to think.

"He has a similar one." The ninth smiled.

"Will be fun to see."

"I will kill him if he tries to steal you from me." Xanxus pulled me closer.

"Don't get jealous." I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss before continuing talking to the ninth about things non-related to Vongola Decimo.

/

It wasn't that pleasant to go to Japan in a private jet with the ninth, since he only asked about Xanxus al the time.

"Ninth, can't you ask him if you want to know?" I yawned.

"He wouldn't respond."

"So you ask me..."

"You are his girlfriend."

"Yeah, but still..."

"I know; you don't get why he won't talk to me." The ninth gave of a sigh.

"Yeah. Why is that?"

"A lot happened…"

"It will be hours before we reach Japan."

"It will take longer than this trip to explain it trough out."

"So, another time?"

"It is better that way; I'll be able to tell you everything."

"Fine then… What do I need to think about when meeting the tenth?"

"Just don't say that you are Xanxus girlfriend and nobody will overreact."

"So even they fear him?" I smiled; somebody who was stronger than Xanxus was scared of him.

"Yes. You probably will have a hard time if they know how close you are to him."

"Got it." I looked out the window as the plane landed at the airport, it would be interesting meeting with the tenth.

/

"Ciao-ossu!" a baby in a suit greeted us. I smiled at him.

"You must be Reborn, nice meeting you."

"And you are Christina, or Principessa as I heard from the ninth."

"Yeah... For some reason I tend to hear that the nickname fits me."

"Ano, are you the girl that lives with Varia?" a brown haired male looked at me with big eyes.

"Yes, you must be Decimo? Or do you prefer me calling you Tsuna?"

"Tsuna is fine. I never thought someone so normal would live with Varia..." Tsuna smiled at me.

"Well, I did spend the first seventeen and a half years of my live living like a normal person." I laughed at his surprised face.

"Ehh? And you still haven't gone insane after living with them?"

"They mostly avoid me nowadays." Maybe since they didn't want Xanxus to get mad.

"Lucky you."

"Juudaime, sorry for the wait! Where is that girl from Varia?" a silver haired male run up to us. I recognized him as Gokudera Hayato, the tenth storm guardian of Vongola.

"I'm here tenth storm guardian."

"Eh? You don't look it." He blinked in surprise.

"She is the real deal."

"Ninth?" Gokudera looked at the ninth who had watched me and Tsuna talk.

"She is stronger than Xanxus."

"No, only my flames are. I'm not stronger than him." I rolled my eyes, of course the Ninth would say something that wasn't entirely true.

"He said it himself."

"Wait what?" Both I and Gokudera stared at the old man. I had not ever heard Xanxus say anybody was stronger than him. Maybe a remark that somebody was strong, but not stronger.

"Ah, are you the girl we are here to meet?" a black haired male followed by an older white haired male smiled at me.

"Yes, let me guess... Sun and rain?" I looked at the males; the black haired was Yamamoto Takeshi, the other one was Sasagawa Ryohei.

"Ahahaha, you're right. We lost track of Hibari though."

"I'm here herbivore. Did they say that you are stronger than Xanxus?" a black haired male looked at me in surprise. So that was the cloud guardian… he seemed kind of like a lonely wolf.

"Yeah, I think that it is strange too."

"Fight me." He looked like he just found a new toy he wanted.

"Later, it would disturb the peace to fight here." I did not feel like just going ballistic at an airport.

"Then let's go." he nodded towards the exit, I smirked. He would probably not let me out of his sight before he got to fight me. Wonder if Xanxus had been like this when he was younger…

"You sure don't have any patience." I started walking, this would be interesting.

/

"Wow, I never thought that I would witness a girl make Hibari have to catch his breath."

"She makes Xanxus do that too."

"She isn't human."

"The flames are white." I heard the others gasp at Tsuna's remark, they hadn't thought about that?

"Shall we continue this later Hibari?" I smiled at him and started moving towards Tsuna and the others.

"Why?"

"I need to explain some things to Decimo."

"Pffh... Fine, but only cause you don't bore me." He lowered his tonfas and followed.

"Sorry for the hold, I think that I owe you an explanation." I smiled at the others who seemed to be shocked.

"What attribute is that?" Gokudera seemed to think that I had a new kind of attribute to my flames.

"Don't know, so far the only one in the world that has white flames is me. I think it's like a combo of all the flames."

"And you can use them without a ring and dying-will-bullets, or pills?"

"What, you can't? So that is why you overreact to how I use my flames." I looked at the ninth who chuckled.

"You tend to be special principessa."

"Whatever. So, Tsuna... I came to Japan to meet you since ninth thinks I should join Vongola."

"Aren't you part of Varia?"

"Eh what? No, I just live with them."

"Must be hard."

"Yeah, Bel used to stalk me at first."

"The knife bastard did? Che... Maybe I should kill him..."

"Not you too." I really did not need him to act like that. If Gokudera got attached, Xanxus would kill him.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow in surprise over my reaction.

"Xanxus said that when he heard about it."

"He what?" all of them looked at me.

"I have to tell them." I looked at ninth.

"They will overreact." He sighed.

"Better that then having them all start getting interested in me." I stated.

"That is true, he would kill them if they did." Ninth nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Gokudera looked at me and then Ninth.

"I'm Xanxus's girlfriend." I smiled while saying it.

"…" complete silence followed for a couple of minutes.

"But you don't seem..." Gokudera didn't seem like he knew what to say.

"Crazy?" I tilted my head to the side.

"I was going to say something else." He looked a bit scared, but was blushing.

"Well, I don't care." I just looked at them as they tried to stop staring at me while blushing. Hibari smirked.

"You really are interesting." he eyed me as if trying to find something that was out of place.

"Thanks, but I don't plan on getting killed by him." I looked at Tsuna after stating that.

"You sure are eh... I don't know what to say since you seem to be so nice."

"Ha, I don't like killing. I meet Varia since I needed to be protected, not to join the mafia." I smiled.

"Oh... So you still don't know if you should stick around?" reborn looked at me in surprise.

"I don't think I will leave anytime soon."

"He would kill you before letting you." The ninth sighted.

"Well, I knew that when I agreed to be with him." I yawned, the flight had been longer than I expected.

"Either way, we need to get to the hotel Christina." the ninth smiled at me and pointed at a car that was waiting for us.

"Right, see you tomorrow!" I waved at the tenth and his guardians as I followed the ninth to the car. They stared at me.

"Will she be fine?" I heard the concerned voice of decimo ask the accorabello before I got into the car; the response was lost in the noise from the engine.

/

_"So were the brats interesting?"_ Xanxus voice over the phone sounded annoyed.

"They aren't brats, and they are ok. Hibari is fun to spar with."

_"So you already start to hang out with him on the first day?_"

"He asked me to fight me after he heard that I'm strong."

_"Oh..."_

"Yeah, and for what reason do you think that I'm stronger than you?"

_"I have a hard time at training just keeping up with you."_

"What? I never noticed that."

_"I don't want you to notice those things."_

"I have to go, Tsuna said that they only have a half day at school."

_"Since when did you call him that?"_

"Don't get jealous."

_"Hard not to when you sound so happy about hanging out with other men."_

"Fine, see you when I get back." I hung up and looked at decimo who came walking out from the school.

"Tsuna!" I waved and saw the shocked look of other students. Was my golden hair and blue eyes that eyecatching? Or maybe my all black outfit was the cause of their reaction.

"Christina, did you wait for us?" Tsuna smiled.

"Yeah, but I just got off the phone with an angry boyfriend."

"Heh, isn't he always angry?" Gokudera rolled his eyes.

"No Gokudera, at some times he isn't..."

"Don't crowd herbivores. Oh, Christina shall we continue were we left of yesterday?" Hibari had seemed annoyed, but he perked up when he saw me. The reaction from Decimo and Gokudera told me that he usually didn't get happy to see anybody.

"No Hibari. I'm here to see Tsuna, not you."

"Don't say that." he came at me with his tonfas. I sighted and avoided them.

"Mess with Dino instead."

"He isn't here."

"That's cold Kyoya. "Dino pretended to look hurt by Hibari's words.

"When did you get here Bronco?"

"Dino-san, why do you know Christina?"

"Hi Tsuna, I once had to drop some stuff off for Lussuria so I met her. I got here with her Kyoya."

"Either one of you fight me."

"See you later principessa." Dino waved as he run off with Hibari.

"Tsk, shall we stay here all day?" Gokudera glared at some girls looking at him.

"No, let's go. I want to see Lambo too." I waved at Yamamoto who came running with Ryohei.

"How long are going to be in Japan Chris?" Yamamoto smiled at me as we left the school.

"A few more days, maybe more." I smiled back.

"Then how about we train together?" he seemed happy.

"No, I think that is a bad idea..."

"Why?" He looked surprised.

"Cause you might get killed." Reborn smirked at the shocked faces after his statement.

"Reborn, you could have said it in a nicer way." I sighted.

"Hiiiiiee! Why would we get killed?" Tsuna seemed to panic over it more than the others.

"Because of jealousy?" Gokudera scratched his head, stating the only reason he could come up with.

"That or… well, I sometime get too caught up in the moment and forget to hold back." I bit my lip, I remember the burn marks that had covered the wall after a training not too long ago.

"Oh…" Tsuna seemed to understand the problem with controlling flames better than I expected.

"By the way, do you hang out with anybody but Xanxus?" Yamamoto changed the subject.

"Squalo tend to keep his distance."

"Ahaha, you figured it out."

"He is the rain guardian of Varia, and he did tell me to send his regards to you."

"What about the others?"

"Since I spend most of my time either training with Xanxus, or enjoying some other activities with him I don't meet up with the others that often."

"Other activities?" Tsuna seemed confused about what I said.

"Do I have to spell it for you to understand?"

"Eh? Eeeeeeeeehhhhhh?" He blushed when he understood the meaning.

"Adults sure are open about that stuff."

"Huh? I'm only 18."

"WHAT?" Gokudera stared at me.

"Do I really look that old?"

"No sorry… you just…"

"Seem older? That was what Xanxus said the first day we met." I chuckled at the thought of that conversation we had in my bedroom.

"Do you know how much your face light up when you speak of him?"

"It does?" I blinked.

"You look like the happiest girl alive." Reborn smiled at me. I smiled back at the baby.

/

"So you are a friend to Dino-san?" the females that seemed to be girlfriends to Tsuna looked at me in surprise.

"Yeah, do you remember some people that came earlier I think for a sumo competition?" I smiled, I had laughed so hard when Luss told me about that excuse.

"Yes, I remember those." The blond girl smiled and nodded. I pulled out my phone.

"Look at this then." I showed a picture of Varia, but it was different from most since I was sitting on Xanxus lap and everybody had normal clothes instead of the uniform.

"Who is the male that seem to hug you?"

"My boyfriend."

"You sure are lucky, Haru wish she had somebody who held her like that."

"You don't know how scary her boyfriend actually is." Gokudera snorted at the naïve girl.

"Hahi? Wait, is he in the mafia too?" Haru looked at me in surprise.

"He is, but that doesn't make him scary. Look at Tsuna, is he scary?"

"Tsuna-kun isn't scary, right Haru-chan?"

"Tsuna-san is amazing." I giggled at their faces. Tsuna blushed at their words.

"Don't compare Xanxus and Juudaime."

"don't tell me wh—" I stopped as my phone rang. I looked at it and smiled.

"Who is it?" the girls looked at the display.

"Hi Xanxus." I had picked up right after they saw the name.

"_What are you doing? Didn't you get back with the old man?_"

"I stayed to get to know the others better."

"_Well, get back here or I'll come get you._"

"Then come, I've met some girls that are jealous of me having a caring boyfriend."

"_What?_"

"They are friends of decimo. Oh and bring Luss and Squalo, they probably miss the Sun and Rain guardians."

"_Fine, Bel and Mammon are on some trip and Levi went on a mission._"

"See you in a day or so then..?"

"_See you, and don't let the males get too close._"

"I know, have a safe trip." I hung up and saw the surprised faces of Tsuna and his guardians.

"Did you just talk to Xanxus?"

"Yeah, why the strange looks?"

"It sounded… normal."

"Oh come on, he is a human. And he will bring Squalo and Luss, thought that you could do some catching up." I smiled at Yamamoto and Ryohei who seemed happy.

"What about the others?"

"Not at home right now."

"Home?"

"the HQ."

"You call it home?"

"Well, I can't live with my normal family… and Xanxus…"

"Ok, ok… I get it." Gokudera looked troubled by the fact that I said the name of my boyfriend.

"Gokudera-kun, you seem down."

"It's nothing Juudaime."

"Gokudera probably only think that it's sad that he don't have a girlfriend." Yamamoto smiled as he hugged his friend.

"Get off me baseball-freak."

"Gokudera-kun, please don't get angry."

"I need to fix some things. Girls, would you like to join me?"

"Sure, it will be fun to see what adults do when they are getting ready to meet their partner."

"I'm not that old."

"Still, you are an adult."

"fine… first I think I need some new clothes, and I never really know what to get…"

"We'll help you." Haru took my hands in hers and smiled at me. Kyoko nodded. We left the boys who seemed to find our behavior strange.

/

"VOOOIIIII! Why are the trash here to great us?" Squalo did seem happy to see Yamamoto, but the still kept the old way of speaking.

"Squalo!" Yamamoto hugged the silver haired male who returned the hug quickly before getting out if the hug.

"Lussuria hope you are felling EXREAMLY good!" Ryohei smiled at his friend. Luss gave away a blow kiss.

"Of course, and you have been training a lot since the last time we met." They started to talk about training.

"Christina…" Xanxus just looked at me; he seemed a bit surprised over the fact that I had a pale blue summer dress on. I smiled back and gave him a kiss.

"Xanxus, this is Kyoko and Haru. They are the girls I mentioned before." I smiled at my newfound friends who seemed to not know where to look.

"Hi." They blushed when they saw Xanxus kiss me. Maybe kiss was a bit too innocent to describe his greeting.

"My, can't you wait until you get away from the airport?" Luss smiled at us.

"A week is way too long."

"Still, think about the fact that the girls aren't used to seeing this." I smiled at my boyfriend and felt his lips at my neck.

"I don't care."

"Can't you try to hold it for a few more hours?"

"…no."

"It seems I have to say bye to you now girls. Sorry." I smiled at my friends before I started heading towards the exit were a car waited.

"Not fast enough." I felt his arms around me; lifting me up before carrying me to the car.

/

"So, ehm… Christina, just why are ehm…" Tsuna didn't seem to know where to look. It was the day after we had met Xanxus and the others at the airport. And we had all finished breakfast at the hotel, since Reborn wanted us to have a 'normal' morning together.

"Should we have this conversation later, when he isn't present?" I asked ignoring the fact that Xanxus was kissing my neck, it was far from easy to do so.

"I think that would be best." Tsuna seemed to be happy about the fact that I didn't need to have him ask about talking later.

"I still don't get that this is real." Yamamoto looked shocked at the fact that Xanxus was basically glued to me.

"If the talk is over then let's go." Xanxus picked me up without waiting for a response and started walking from the hotel lobby towards the elevator. I smiled at him and put my arms around his neck. He smiled back.

"Do you realize that Tsuna was having a hard time because of you?"

"Like I care, he and his guardians have had you all to them self this whole week."

"I told you not to get jealous. They knew from the first day that I was taken."

"You told them?" He seemed happy about it.

"It was easier that way, and why do you get all happy about it?"

"I thought the old man would have told you to shut up about it."

"He did. But if I had done that you would probably had killed somebody for trying to make a move on me."

"Heh, I wouldn't blame them if they had tried."

"I still felt that it was better if you didn't kill anybody of them." I kissed him softly when he entered the elevator that had opened.

"I feel like killing the cloud guardian. He did try to fight you."

"He didn't even make me fight seriously."

"He didn't?" Xanxus looked at me in surprise; Hibari was probably stronger than I had thought.

"Why do everybody react like I say strange things? Maybe I really don't am a human…"

"You don't act like normal girls. And if you aren't a human, then you're probably an angel."

"Don't call me angel. I'm not one." I sighted at his strange expression. Why were we even having this conversation?

"Christina, you really don't know how to take it when somebody gives you a compliment."

"And angels aren't supposed to be with humans."

"Are you trying to make me mad?" he stared at me; he looked like he was in pain. I turned my head away.

"Don't look at me like that." I mumbled the words, I felt like I had hurt him deeply.

"Like what?" he asked, walking out from the elevator and carrying me to the room.

"Like if I hurt you, I can't take you making that face."

"Then don't say things that sound like you are pushing me away."

"I never even thought that you would think like that."

"Why, do I seem to care that little?"

"No, since you said that you would never let me go."

"…" he didn't seem to know what to say when he gently put me down on the bed inside our hotel room. I looked at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking, his face was… red?

"Xanxus..?" I carefully put a hand on his face; it felt like his skin was on fire. Had he gotten a fever?

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Xanxus seemed to not know about his red face.

"Your face is red and your skin feels like it's burning up… did you get a fever earlier?" I frowned at his surprised face.

"I don't think it's because of a fever." He pushed me down on the bed, his hands holding my arms in a strong grip.

"Then why? Are you sure that you didn't get sick?" I didn't really care about the fact that he was holding me down at that moment; the thought of him being sick was taking my full attention.

"You, that's why." He bent forward and kissed me, letting his tongue play with my lips. I opened my mouth by reflex. His tongue swirled over the inside of my mouth, playfully teasing me.

"And I don't get why." I tried to catch my breath while he left my mouth alone. He let go of my arms and started to remove clothes.

"I don't think that I can explain better than that, principessa." He kissed me along my collarbone and smiled at a gasp that escaped my mouth.

"Xanxus..." I was unable to say anything more than his name before his lips sealed my own and his hands started moving over me.

/

"Going to take a bath." I got up from the bed after having lain down next to Xanxus, trying to compose myself. I felt his hand grabbing my wrist.

"I'll join you." He got up from the bed and kissed me. I was a bit surprised over the fact that he wanted to take a bath.

"Ok… but I was planning to take a bubble bath, have been a long time since I had one." I was unsure if that would make him change his mind.

"So? I don't mind that."

"I'll go fill the tub." I kissed him before heading to the bathroom and started pouring water into the tub. I then left the bathroom and saw Xanxus sitting on the sofa with a glass in his hand. I kissed him on the back of his neck.

"Want to do it again?" he smiled at me and pulled me down on the sofa.

"Not right now… let's watch TV instead." I smiled at him while cuddling up against his chest before reaching for the remote control. He picked it up before I could reach it. But he didn't turn the TV on or give the remote to me. He held it so that I couldn't reach it.

"Hey, why are you doing this?" I tried to reach the remote; he smirked and held it further away from me.

"It's fun." He put one of his arms around me and stroke with his fingers over my back, I flinched and lost the balance. I fell down on him, and felt him roll over so that he was on top. I don't even get how he did that on this narrow sofa.

"Much better principessa." He smiled at my surprised face. He only gave me a second to realize what was happening before he started to kiss my body.

"Xanxus… what are you doing..?" I tried to breathe normal but his touch made it hard.

"Just enjoying your body." He kept kissing me and moved his hands over my skin.

"I need to check on the water." I tried to get out of his arms.

"I'll go with you then." He lifted me up and carried me to the bathroom; he then put me down on the floor. The tub had been filled with water faster than I expected, I hurried to turn the water. I felt his hands on me as I bent forward, this pose suddenly felt awkward when thinking about the fact that we didn't have any clothes on.

"Xanxus… your hands…" they were exploring my skin in a very distracting way.

"You have such soft skin." He bent over me and kissed my back, I felt his body against my own.

"Please…" I couldn't speak properly. I almost lost all balance again and would have fallen into the water if he hadn't had his arms around me.

"Sorry, didn't know that you would react like that." He carefully lifted me up. I looked at him and smiled.

"Must be because I wasn't expecting it." I felt the water against my skin; he had put me in the water. I blinked before realizing that I was sitting on his lap, leaning against his chest.

"Do you want to do it now?" he moved his hands over my back. I put my forehead on his shoulder. The blue bubbles gave of a faint smell of lavender. I looked up at him seeing his concerned face.

"I do."

"I love you…" He kissed me softly on the lips.

/

"Ciao-ossu!" Reborn smiled at me when I left the hotel room, I had told Xanxus that I needed to talk to decimo; alone. I gave the accorabello a smile and started walking down the corridor towards the elevators, he had come to meet me after I texted him. It had been six hours since I left the others.

"Did they get shocked over him?"

"He carried you away right after you said that you would talk to Tsuna later." Reborn smirked.

"They freaked out?" I said, feeling a bit sorry for them.

"Tsuna fainted."

"What?" I stared at Reborn who seemed to find my reaction funny.

"He is ok, but dame-Tsuna will always over-react."

"Isn't he Vongola decimo?"

"He isn't yet."

"Fine, I get it." We entered the elevator and went down to the lobby in silence. I smiled at Tsuna who sat in an armchair waiting for us.

"Ciao!"

"Christina, can we have the meeting somewhere else?" he asked, or pleaded, I nodded.

"I'm fine with that, sorry for causing you to faint. I didn't think that you would react like that. I'll tell him to not cling to me that much."

"You don't need to ask him that!" he looked as if I told him that I would ask somebody to kill him.

"Are you sure?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm positive. Ah, Gokudera-kun will join us."

"If you say so Tsuna. Well, it's obvious that he join us since he is your right-hand man." I looked at the silver haired man who smiled at me for calling him that.

"Dame-Tsuna, get up." Reborn kicked the tenth on his leg, Tsuna got up complaining about the pain.

"Reborn, do you have a place in mind?"

"Yes Chris, I know the perfect place." The baby smirked, Tsuna looked like something bad was about to happen.

"Then let's go." I smiled at the other two, Gokudera looked at Tsuna and nodded encouraging him to follow the hitman.

"Care to say where we are going, Reborn?"

"Karaoke."

"Eh, why karaoke? Reborn, you can't be serious." Tsuna looked frightened by the thought of going karaoke.

"Sounds like fun to me." My smile from before grew.

"Juudaime, it will be a good opportunity to relax." Gokudera seemed excited about it.

"Christina? Gokudera-kun? You two like karaoke?" Tsuna looked pained.

"Well, singing with friends is always fun. No matter if you suck at singing or not, right?"

"Principessa is right. Tsuna, stop being so boring and just go along with it." Reborn kicked the boy again, making both me and Gokudera tell him to stop doing it. Tsuna smiled at us.

/

Hours passed as we talked, and sang, until my phone rang. I picked it up.

"Christina speaking." I bit my lip when I realized who it was on the other side of the line.

"Do you have any idea how long you have been away?"

"A few hours..?"

"… Where are you?"

"I'm at a karaoke bar." I looked at Tsuna who had just stopped singing.

"You are what?"

"Reborn thought that we should relax while talking and well…"

"I should have joined you."

"Xanxus, why can't I hang out with my friends?"

"… Fine, just get back soon." He sounded annoyed, almost like he wanted to tell me not to have them as friends.

"I'll try." I hung up before he started to actually try to make me come back sooner.

"He wants you to go back?" Gokudera seemed to get what had happened. I nodded.

"Apparently a few hours are a bit long."

"Heh, he didn't start screaming about the fact that you called us 'friends'…"

"He has never really screamed at me."

"WHAT?" Tsuna looked surprised, Gokudera started laughing and Reborn smirked.

"Is it that strange? Nobody in Varia yells at me."

"Not even loud-mouth?"

"Squalo? Nope, he did once but…" I didn't need to explain.

"He got mad at him?"

"Yeah… still, we should get back before he wreaks the hotel." I got up with a sight. Gokudera pulled a hand trough his hair. Tsuna looked like he was about to faint.

"I hope we get there in time…" the brunette seemed to not want the hotel to be wreaked.

"Why don't we tell them to meet us at…" reborn started.

"It's better if I don't join you." I sighted, telling Xanxus to come to Japan had been a bad idea. He still hated Tsuna for being Vongola decimo.

"You sure Chris? Didn't you love the sushi at Yamamoto's place?" Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"Another time." I smiled at them. Gokudera seemed annoyed, during the week I had been in Japan he had become pretty much my best friend, which everybody else seemed surprised about. Maybe it was strange, considering that he seemed to dislike almost everybody.

/

We stayed in Japan for another week before Xanxus decided that I needed to return to Italy with him, during that week I realized that the only guardian that never really hung out with the others was the one of the mist. The girl with a skull eye patch rarely showed her face as I hung out with them.

"I'm going to see Chrome." Xanxus frowned when I left the room; he didn't find it funny at all that I hung out so much with the tenth and his guardians. I was starting to get annoyed at his jealousy.

"Don't stay out to long."He responded. I smiled as I closed the door; he had stopped to complain about it at least.

"So, let's go then." Gokudera smiled at me, he had waited for me so that we could walk to the coffee shop were we would meet up with Chrome together.

"Should we bring the others too?"

"I think Tenth already went on ahead with Reborn-san. Lawn-head and Baseball-freak said something about training… the stupid cow is with the girls." I nodded in response and we entered the elevator.

"Cloud guardian not interested in taking part?"

"He never is unless he gets to fight."

"So that is why he keeps bugging me about another fight."

"He knows that you are strong."

"Well, it isn't fun when he only asks for that."

"What did you expect him to do?"

"I expected him to be more mature since he is the oldest." Gokudera laughed when he heard me say that, apparently he found the thought of a mature Hibari hilarious. I smiled as I walked out of the elevator. It took him a few minutes to compose himself.

"So there is no way that he can be mature?"

"Maybe when he leaves the school."

"Like when you went into the future?"

"You know about that?"

"I live with Varia, not like I can help it."

"Still, wonder why we didn't meet you in the future."

"Maybe I had already died when that happened."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Well… the possibility is pretty high." I didn't say anything about the mission stats I had heard almost ten months ago.

"Do you think he would be sane if it's true?"

"Well, that future won't happen for us…"

"That doesn't answer the question."

/

I didn't talk about that subject with him again after that, we both knew that there wasn't anything we could talk about. As we entered the coffee shop and saw Tsuna, Reborn and Chrome sitting by a table we were discussing different theories about how to best use multiple flames.

"Ciao-ossu." Reborn smiled at us as we sat down.

"Ciao, did you all have a nice night's sleep?" I saw that Chrome had a slight blush on her face.

"Yes, Christina-san…" she smiled shyly at me.

"Anything new?" Reborn asked.

"Xanxus want me to go back to Italy."

"Well, you have been here for almost two and a half week." Tsuna smiled at me.

"That probably isn't the reason behind it…"

"Then what is the reason?"

"He wants her to be safe." Chrome spoke, stating something that I didn't want to say myself.

"Wait, aren't you stronger than him?"

"It might be because I once was almost killed."

"WHAT?"

"Hey, is it really that surprising? Aren't we all part of the mafia?"

"That is true, but for him to react like that…"

"Don't try to understand…" I bit my lip, Chrome looked at me as if she understood. I smiled at her.

"Chris, if you ever need to get away from them just call." Gokudera smiled at me, I smiled back at my friend.

"I know, and if you ever need me you know that you can call and I'll get to you as fast as I can."

"Do the two of you need to get that cheesy just because she is going back?" Reborn smirked at us.

"You never know what might happen."

"So, when are you leaving?"

"Later tonight."

"that soon?"

"Yeah, apparently we need to hurry back."

"Too bad you can't stay longer."

"I know, I'll miss Gokudera's birthday." I sighed.

"You don't have to bother yourself about that." Gokudera patted me on the head. I smiled at him.

"Hey, I'm taller than you. Stop making me feel short." I giggled, I was about three centimeters taller than him. He just shook his head.

"Would you like something to drink?" a waitress had come up to the table while we talked. I was amazed that nobody seemed to care that we talked about the mafia in such a common place.

"A cappuccino." I smiled at her. She nodded and turned to Gokudera.

"Same." He sighed before he turned to Decimo. "Juudaime, have you decided what we shall do today?"

"I thought that Chrome and Christina could decide today." The brunette smiled at the purple haired girl that blinked in surprise.

"Then, Chrome-chan… do you have anything you want to do today?" I smiled at the girl. She still had a slight blush on her face; it probably never faded from her skin.

"Maybe some shopping, or going to the zoo…" she smiled shyly.

"Sounds fun, was a long time since I was to the zoo." I replied. Gokudera seemed to want to correct me. "Varia may be a bit extreme, but it's not the same as going to the zoo." He blinked at my remark.

"How the heck did you know what I was going to say?"

"I guessed. And it wasn't that hard since you always complain about them being strange."

/

We spent an hour deciding on exactly how to spend my last day in Japan. Chrome seemed happy that she got have a say in what to do. As we got up from our table and left the coffee-shop to go to the zoo the sun and rain guardians came. All four of them.

"Ciao Christina~~! I heard from Boss that we're going back tonight." Lussuria smiled at us.

"VOOII! Let's call the boss over if we're all here." Squalo pointed at somebody behind me. I turned my head around and saw Hibari and Dino coming down the street.

"Well, we're about to leave for the zoo…" I started and looked at Chrome who was standing next to me.

"Ahaha, why don't we all go together?" Yamamoto laughed. Chrome smiled and nodded slightly.

"Well, I'll call him." I pulled my cell out and hit speed-dial on it.

"_Is something wrong Chris?_"

"No, just wanted to check if you feel like going to the zoo with everybody."

"_Everybody?_"

"We bumped into Squalo and Luss, and the oth…"

"_I'll come. See you in a bit._" The call ended before I could give a response.

"He's on his way." I smiled at the others.

"He didn't even let you finish." Gokudera sighed.

"Well, he understood what I said." I gave him a small smile. Luss looked surprised.

"Oh my, did you get close to Gokudera while you were away from us?"

"Luss, why do you look so surprised?"

"Because Bel-chan will be so sad when he hears about this… he thought that the only male you could stand was boss, so that was probably why he accepted it…"

"I forgot about it." I sighed; Bel will go berserk when he finds out.

"Knife-bastard overreacts to something like that?" Gokudera raised an eyebrow.

"Why of course, he is-"

"Luss, not a word. They don't need to know."

"What are you talking about?" Decimo looked confused.

"She thinks that you don't need to know that he more than once asked her to be his princess." Xanxus grabbed me from behind.

"He did what?" Gokudera looked like he wanted to hit somebody.

"That is why I thought it was better if nobody told you." I sighed.

"Heh, I see somebody else feel like killing that trash off." Xanxus kissed me.

"Well, if he bothers her I don't see why not." Gokudera sighed.

"Because he is a great asset to Varia." I said, not sure why I needed to explain it to them.

"You always think about practical stuff first." Gokudera sighed, Xanxus glared at him.

"Since when did you know?"

"I noticed it almost instantly." Gokudera glared at Xanxus. I sighed.

"Can you try to not argue?" I rolled my eyes; it wasn't fun thinking about the fact that my boyfriend and my best friend might hate each other.

"Fine." They sighed simultaneously, I giggled.

"Good, should we head to the zoo now?" I got out from Xanxus hug and took Chromes hand in my and started walking, she blinked but didn't seem to mind it. Xanxus stared at me in surprise; I hadn't done that for months.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review with your opinion(s).<strong>

**stienrawr, thank you for pointing out that I need to make it more clear who is speaking. I think I made it more clear in this chapter.  
>Sorry for not updating sooner, been a litle over 2 weeks. And I know that it will probably take longer before the next chapter. I'm a bit short on inspiration. And I'm not sure how much longer I will make this story...<strong>

**_Please tell me if you think I should make it much longer, or if I should wrap it up efter a few more chapters..._ **

**Oh well, please review!**


End file.
